1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems, and, more particularly, to security systems for protecting a residence, commercial property or equivalent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional method used by authorities to obtain a genetic sample is by searching the crime scene. The area to be searched is typically on the order of thousands of square feet. Because genetic samples may be as small as a human skin cell or a single strand of hair, it is difficult and may be impossible to locate a sample over such a large area.
Known security systems may sense the presence of an intruder within protected premises, but do so passively. That is, even after detecting an invasion, known security systems do not take advantage of the opportunity to gather physical evidence of the identity of the intruder.
What is neither disclosed nor suggested by the art is a security system that samples genetic material from an intruder in the event that the system senses a breach in security of a building or premises.